thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ма
: Другие значения, см Ма (значения) Ма, она же Эллука Клокворкер, Кайо Судо, Садовница и Колдунья Времени - могущественная волшебница, рожденная в результате дуэли на плато Мерригод. Ма манипулировала Кайо Судо, Галлерианом Марлоном и другими личностями на протяжении не одного столетия, желая собрать сосуды Греха и стать "чистым" существом. После несвоевременной гибели Галлериана Ма поселилась в Театре Зла, используя его обитателей ради своих амбиций. Биография Ранние годы 30 января 611 года, в момент слияния душ Левии, Евы Мунлит и Ирины Клокворкер в теле Луканы Окто, в гробнице Пэйла Ноэля очнулась совершенно новая сущность. Переполненная воспоминаниями и магической энергией трех таких непохожих друг на друга жизней, она поняла, что нуждается в новом теле; не в состоянии использовать быстро стареющую Жермен Авадонию, женщина покинула помещение, чтобы прогуляться по плато Мерригод. В процессе она моментально обнаружила у себя почти полную неспособность колдовать, а единственные доступные сейчас гипноз и технику обмена она могла однажды утратить. Выделив на поиск нового тела около двух-трех столетий, женщина размышляла над своей новой личностью и решила использовать псевдоним "Эллука Клокворкер", по-настоящему же дала себе имя "Ма", вдохновленное прошлым стремлением трех душ внутри нее стать Ма. Определившись с публичной и настоящей личностями, Ма продолжила свое путешествие.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Глава 4, Часть 2 Поездки по Болганио В 776 годуБуклет "Дуло Немезиды" - Шкала времени Ма посетила Маистию и помогла подавить восстание местных жителей незадолго до того, как континент объявил о своей независимости и сформировал Соединенные Штаты Маистии. В своих странствиях она заработала себе репутацию спасителя многих разумов как в Маистии, так и в Эвиллиосе.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки В 8 столетии Ма как "Эллука 'Ма' Клокворкер" подружилась с Перри Кюти Марлон из Фонда Фризис.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 5 В 842 году притворившись проповедницей Левина, она села на один из торговых кораблей Фонда и отправилась в Энбизаку, Джакоку, где поселилась в торговом доме Фризисов. Там женщина познакомилась с новым работником Ананом Окто и узнала о большом пожаре, разорившим Энбизаку, после которого город был заново отстроен.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 2 Во время своего пребывания в Онигашиме Ма исследовала различные истории, в частности о добродетеле Кокутане Доджи, собирая информацию о нем для публикации в книге под названием "Записи о восточной магии". Новое тело Спустя три дня после прибытия в Джакоку Ма познакомилась с кузиной Анана Окто, Кайо Судо, у торгового дома и признала ее потомком Луканы Окто. Во время беседы в гостиной, что последовала после встречи, Ма отметила мнимую уверенность женщины в полученных во время пожара ожогах, которая была впечатлена красотой и знанием местного языка своей новой знакомой. В это время Анан рассказывал Кайо о широкой известности "Эллуки" в Маистии и Эвиллиосе как спасителя разумов. Вскоре разговор зашел о не так свободно говорящей на языке Джакоку Перри, от нее беседа плавно перетекла к фонду Фризис и их конкуренции с фирмой Ярера-Заско. thumb|232px|Ма обменялась телами с Кайо Подняв тему пожара, Ма лишь больше убедилась в обеспокоенности Кайо своими несуществующими ожогами и отослала Анана, чтобы остаться со швеей наедине. Зная, что с помощью тела Кайо можно легко восстановить утраченные магические способности, Ма решила взять его с помощью техники Обмена Телами для своих нужд. Поэтому женщина загипнотизировала Кайо, чтобы получить ее согласие на встречу в ателье через три дня.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 2 В назначенный день Ма навестила Кайо и изложила всю ее родословную до Сатериазиса Веномании и Луканы Окто и то, что именно тело последней она сейчас использует как свое. После демонстрации своих магических способностей Ма раскрыла себя как древнюю ведьму, прибывшую в Джакоку с целью вернуть тело Луканы одному из ее потомков. Стараясь убедить Кайо обменяться телами, Ма отметила, что новый облик избавит от беспокойства по поводу ее "ожогов", сделает швею счастливой и поможет пережить смерть ее семьи. Затем Кайо призналась в страхе перед собой из-за чрезмерных приступов зависти к возлюбленным и семьям других людей; не упуская шанса, Ма указала на вероятную Одержимость Демоном Зависти и вновь предложила обмен телами ради решения проблемы. По требованию Кайо женщина провела ритуал и довольной приобретением магического таланта нового тела. Там же она заметила ножницы Кайо - сосуд Зависти, который решила пока не забирать. Покинув ателье, Ма наложила на жителей Энбизаки гипноз и внушила, что они с Кайо всегда имели их нынешнюю внешность.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 2 История Энбизаки Желая получить доступ к максимуму своих магических сил перед столкновением с демоном Зависти, Ма притворилась больной и стала меньше покидать постель.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 5 Позже в том же году Ма навестил Кокутан-доджи, чтобы поделиться своими предположениями о лжи русалки и возможности, что Кайо вообще не была его матерью, затянув разговор до самой ночи.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 6 После казни швеи Ма посетила ее ателье и обнаружила в ножницах незнакомую женщину, на деле являвшейся Кагурой Окто, вместо искомого демона Зависти. Поговорив с душой и высказав свое намерение стереть ее, Ма уговорила Кагуру рассказать ей обо всех событиях с Кайо и Энбизакой, очевидцем которых та была.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Эпилог thumb|224px|Ма заполучила ножницы Кайо Ма выслушала всю историю семьи Кайо: о ее потере, о болезни, об убийствах, о встрече с Кокутаном Доджи и о ее казни, иногда задавая встречные вопросы и обсуждая детали рассказа.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1 В процессе она делала заметки о произошедшем, чтобы включить их в свою книгу "Записи о восточной магии".7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 5 А в конце Ма узнала, что женщина не смогла увидеть казнь Кайо из-за вмешательства Мрачного конца. Затем ведьма не стала стирать Кагуру, вместо этого раскрыв ее истинную личность, и забрала ножницы для дальнейшего противостояния настоящему демону Зависти - Раав Баризоль.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 7 Она встретила Ма на рифе в своей форме русалки как мать одной из ее личностей, Левии, и та, кто поменялась местами с Кагурой, заточив женщину в своем сосуде и забрав ее тело. В процессе разгорающейся ссоры Ма узнала об обмене Раав с Кагурой ради романа с Нагаре Судо, буквально сделав свою дочь Кайо дочерью демона Зависти, и выслушала пояснение по поводу содержащейся внутри тела швеи магии Зависти. Также Раав поведала, как направила Кокутана-доджи к Кайо, чтобы помочь ей и не допустить встречи юноши с Рин Мироку. После легкой перепалки Ма потребовала, чтобы Раав вернулась в свой настоящий сосуд, что та и сделала, забрав тело Кагуры с собой. Наконец освободившись из сосуда, Кагура в виде духа выслушала извинение ведьмы за то, что она не смогла вернуть женщину в ее тело. Их беседа была прервана Бегемо, который демонстративно проигнорировал Ма, удивив ее тем самым, и предложил Кагуре помощь в достижении Райского Двора. Оставшись одна, Ма забрала ножницы и вновь отправилась путешествовать по миру.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 4 Стать чистой Во время своих странствий Ма достаточно хорошо разобралась в мире и его устройстве, чтобы осознать его скорую гибель. Это сподвигло ведьму сделать себя "чистой" и достаточно сильным существом для выживания в предстоящем конце света путем поглощения семи так называемых "демонов греха" и изгнания образующих ее личностей в иные тела. Заполучив ножницы, Ма поглотила в себя Раав и продолжила искать другие сосуды греха, чтобы поглотить и остальных.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Постепенно Фонд Фризис, который пытался получить бессмертие Ма, становился все более злым и коррумпированным, а некоторые его члены даже заболевали синдромом HER. Тогда примерно в 10 веке ведьма повстречалась с молодым Бруно Зеро, рабом семейства Фризис,7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 5 и была официально признана членом церкви Левина в соответствии со своей первоначальной легендой о проповеднице. Позже Ма познакомилась и вступила в роман с Гендальфом Марлоном,7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 0 который представил ее своему коллеге и судье Бюро темной звезды в ОГЭ, Ханме Балледольду.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 6 В апреле 944 года Ма ворвалась в дом Маты Копы, убила того и украла ложку Марлона из его владений.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 0 Завладев сосудом Алчности, позднее она поглотила из него демона и стала достаточно могущественной, чтобы благополучно извлечь Левию и Ирину из своей души. Во время поиска потенциальных сосудов Ма заинтересовалась Ханмой из-за его магического потенциала. Поскольку для переноса душ сосуды должны были иметь с ними одинаковый пол, ведьма обратила свое внимание на дочь Ханмы, Лилит Балледольд. Посредством магической обработки Ма попыталась превратить ребенка в сосуд для Левии,7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 после чего Лилит стала нестареющей, безмолвной и бесчувственной оболочкой прежней себя. Ханма изо всех сил старался заботиться о своей дочери в одиночку, не забывая реализовывать свои замыслы в БТЗ; вскоре Ма взяла Ханму в свои ученики, чтобы в обмен на Лилит обучать его магии и оказывать поддержку его планам.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 6 Но раз Левия не пожелала перейти в дочь судьи, Ма превратила ее в своего подчиненного с именем "Почтальон". Также она решила сделать свой собственный волшебный сосуд, заведя ребенка со своим любовником Гендальфом, но в результате дитя оказалось мальчиком, которого назвали Галлерианом.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Позже в том же месяце Ма была арестована Мировой полицией и осуждена в здании БТЗ как ведьма и убийца Маты. Понимая, что Фонд Фризис считал ее угрозой и планировал покончить с ней, Ма заставила Ханму выступить судьей на предстоящем заседании, чтобы отправить ее на фальшивую казнь как "ведьму" и убрать возможность вынести ей смертный приговор еще раз. Когда Фризисы раскрыли их замысел, Ханме пришлось дать Ма абсолютно новую личность. После окончания заседания охранники повели Ма из зала, и ожидавший на выходе Гендальф пробился к ней, а Ханма позволил им побыть вместе напоследок. Няня Галлериана, Полина Марчеф, тут же поднесла малыша к паре. Не в состоянии рассказать своему любовнику правду и последний раз держа своего сына, Ма смогла лишь печально попрощаться с Гендальфом и выразить надежду, что Галлериан вырастет хорошим и справедливым представителем судебной системы, как и его отец. Еще немного обменявшись с ним парой шуток, Ма была уведена.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 5 Вербование Галлериана Инсценировав свою смерть, Ма сменила свое публичное имя на "Кайо Судо" и занялась деятельностью драматурга с псевдонимом Ма. С легендой о себе как об одной из учениц "Эллуки Клокворкер" Ма сняла множество фильмов, прославляющих прошлые подвиги Эллуки и повествующих о событиях из истории Эвиллиоса.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 2 Спустя десять лет с момента их последней встречи7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 5 Ма снова пересеклась с Бруно Зеро и присоединилась к тайно учрежденной им организации для свержения Фонда Фризиса - ПН.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 3 Позже Ма устроила неформальный показ таких своих фильмов, как "Побег ведьмы Зальмхофер", "Великая стена и сторож", "Подарок усыпляющей принцессы" и "Швея из Энбизаки" четырнадцати сотрудникам из своего штата. В 959 году два члена анти-ведьмовской экстремистской группировки совершили налет на театр, и Ма ударила их молнией, почти прикончив. Вскоре ее арестовала Мировая Полиция за незаконные показы, покушение на убийство и колдовство. thumb|240px|Галлериан объявляет Ма невиновной Ма воссоединилась с Галлерианом, когда он председательствовал на ее судебном разбирательстве, и была удивлена молодостью своего судьи. Выступив в качестве собственной защиты Ма опровергла обвинение в попытке убийства людей с помощью колдовства и оставалась невозмутимой на протяжении всего процесса, в конце концов будучи удовлетворенной, когда Галлериан объявил ее невиновной. После лжи властям о своем дальнейшем проживании в Пикси7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 2 ведьма выбрала для обитания среди прочих мест Лунную Лабораторию. Когда ей стало известно намерение Локи Фризиса убить Галлериана, Ма договорилась с Бруно о его спасении для последующей вербовки в ПН как "номинального главу". Затем раненный Галлериан был доставлен в Лунную Лабораторию на лечение, и во время его беседы с другими членами ПН подошла Ма, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Рассказав историю лаборатории и продолжая выдавать себя за ученицу Эллуки, ведьма перевела тему разговора на дело касательно Локи и изложила желание ПН остановить корпорацию Фризис, которая предала ее "учителя". Также Ма продолжала уверять Галлериана, что Локи болен HER и невероятно ужасен, подобно всей своей семье; это убедило Галлериана присоединиться к их организации, и женщина попросила, чтобы он по возможности называл ее "Ма", а не "Кайо".7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 3 Желая подкупить судью и попытаться обвинить Локи в его преступлениях, Ма и Галлериан встретились в приватной обстановке с Гусумой Ярерой из корпорации Ярера-Заско. После приветствия они попросили у него возможность использовать состояние Яреры, и Гусума пояснил, что сначала потребуется получить согласие от главы корпорации. Ма же предложила ответную услугу - с помощью взятки освободить серийного убийцу Жорма Заско, сына руководителя корпорации. С полученными от согласившегося Гусумы деньгами для подкупа Ма и Галлериан покинули помещение; ведьма также отметила, что взятку Ханме Балледольду должна доставить Хель Якко, и обсудила других членов ПН. Как только Жорма было решено освободить, Ма вместе с членами ПН, Фэнг Ли и Гусумой, отправилась в тюрьму оценить психическое состояние заключенного. Побеседовав с Фэнгом о дальнейших действиях организации после сокрушения Локи, она постучалась в дверь камеры Жорма, от чего тот на ее глазах перешел в возбужденное и хаотичное состояние. А увидев женщину, каким-то странным образом умудрился ранить ее даже через дверь. Хоть и пораженная его способностями Ма решила, что он слишком опасен - казнь могла бы стать для него единственным милосердием. Обсудив с Фэнгом, как странно для Жорма было заразиться HER после рождения, Ма покинула помещение вместе с остальными; тогда же корпорация Ярера дала ПН деньги, необходимые для осуждения Локи.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 4 Извлечение Левии После вынесения Локи приговора Ма стала магическим советником Галлериана на следующие два года, помогая определять вину подозреваемых ведьм и во всех других связанных с магией случаях. Позже, в ночь на день рождения судьи, он и Ма встретились в баре при гостинице, чтобы обсудить предстоящий суд; завершив ужин, они завели беседу о том, как много Галлериан смог узнать о магии, благодаря женщине. Далее для достойного празднования его двадцатого дня рождения Ма заказала бутылку вина Кровавой Могилы. thumb|286px|Ма и напившийся Галлериан После этого Галлериан раскрыл ведьме, как плохо сложились его отношения с женой Мирой, а он даже не в состоянии развестись из-за желания защитить свою юную дочь Мишель. Принесенным вином мужчина незамедлительно напился, и Ма помогла ему подняться в свой гостиничный номер, в котором и остановилась. Пока она помогала ему, нетрезвый Галлериан попытался соблазнить поначалу сопротивляющуюся женщину.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 5 Но понимая, что может использовать его для зачатия очередного волшебного сосуда, Ма переспала с судьей.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 На ближайшие полгода Ма завела с Галлерианом роман и забеременела от него. В одну ночь Бруно встретился с женщиной и заявил, чтобы она оставила судью в покое, зная по их прошлой встрече прошлую личину Ма как казненную "Эллуку Клокворкер". На вопрос о своих планах она уклончиво рассказала о романе ради удаления "примесей". Однако, Бруно все равно настоял на выезде из страны, и Ма согласилась, отметив сильную заботу дворецкого о Галлериане, после чего попрощалась. На следующий день Ма пришла попрощаться с Ханмой в его судейском кабинете. Рассказав ему о своем отъезде из страны, она вместе с ним предалась воспоминаниям двадцатилетней давности о том, как мужчина спас ее от казни. Вскоре Ханма завершил беседу, сообщив о скором прибытии в здание суда Мировой полиции, раскрывшей его истинную личность, и Ма должна бежать. Обменявшись своими дальнейшими планами, оба пообещали оставаться на связи, после чего ведьма вышла через задний ход.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 5 В 964 году, добравшись до леса Тысячелетнего древа, женщина родила в заброшенном доме свое дитя - девочку, названную Немезидой Судо.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Успешно переместив душу Левии в Немезиду,7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Ма оставила ее, исполнившую свое предназначение, умирать и поручила сбежавшему от Мировой полиции Ханме, что взял имя "Николай Толле", убить девочку.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 6 Следующие четырнадцать лет после ухода из леса ведьма провела в странствиях по миру, собирая редкие книги и придумывая на их основе сценарии. Однажды в 978 году Ма отправила Галлериану письмо, попросив встретиться с ней в Мглистых горах Асмодина.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 6 Партнеры по бизнесу Ма ожидала у алтаря на Мглистых горах со всеми собранными редкими книгами; когда Почтальон привела Галлериана и членов его организации на место встречи, а судья поспорил с женщиной о ее внезапном отъезде, она лишь отмахнулась от него. На вопрос Бруно, почему она столько лет спустя прислала к ним свою подчиненную, Ма упомянула в качестве одной из причин желание встретиться с Мишель, а позднее попросила помочь ей перевезти свои книги на их машине. Галлериан в ответ предложил подвезти с книгами и ее саму, и Почтальона, на что ведьма ответила о приказе своей подчиненной вернуться обратно одной. Незадолго после этого Ма снова встретилась с Тони Осдином со времен его службы в качестве охранника. Вскоре Галлериан, Тони и Широ Нэцума ушли, а Бруно отправился помочь донести книги ведьмы до машины. Та заверила дворецкого, что не возобновит свой роман с Галлерианом, пока она здесь, и они направились к машине. Вернувшись в Левианту, Ма обустроилась в армейских кварталах и помогала Тони Осдину с загадочными массами нежити, где также получила в свое полное распоряжение офицеров Нёзе и Гаммона Окто. Позже Ма навестила Галлериана и представилась его дочери, указавшей на сходство женщины со своей бабушкой, при этом солгала, что соответственно изменила лицо. Судья еще и отметил все еще молодую внешность ведьмы, и она объяснила это влиянием Лунной лаборатории. Тогда Мишель выразила свой интерес к лаборатории, чтобы выглядеть так же красиво, как и Ма, на что она загадочно отметила собственную красоту девушки. Заявив о своем желании пообщаться с ней позднее, так как Мишель с Мирой в течение следующих двух недель отправятся в путешествие, женщина пообещала обязательно поговорить с ней после возвращения. Затем Ма обратилась к Галлериану с просьбой проспонсировать экранизацию "специального издания" книги Юкины Фризис "Дочь Зла". Убедив его прочитать это произведение, она также взяла с него слово передать книгу Тони, ведь в специальном издании упоминалось об армии мертвых. После чего ведьма пообещала Мишель дать возможность поучаствовать в предстоящих съемках и ушла.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 6 За день до возвращения из своей поездки Миры и Мишель Ма посетила особняк Галлериана, встретившись с судьей в его кабинете, как только выдалась такая возможность. Поговорив с ним о книге и настаивая на правдивости всех описанных в ней событий, женщина была разочарована отказом Галлериана стать спонсором экранизации. Во время размышлений Ма о завтрашнем возвращении супруги Галлериана и дальнейшего отрицания намерения раскрыть Мире свой роман с судьей, последний спросил ведьму о других персонажах экранизации. Зашла речь упомянутых в книге Эллуке Клокворкер и Гумилии и их именах, которые они получили позднее, и о Жермен Авадонии, замеченной как Джулия Абеляр. Ма завершила их беседу, заявив Галлериану, что Абисс I.R. собрала сосуды греха ради исполнения своих желаний. Хотя женщина и пыталась убедить его начать совместные поиски сосудов греха, судья отказался, объяснив решение нежеланием тратить деньги и отсутствием необходимости в данных артефактах. Сделав вид, что приняла подобный ответ, Ма все же попросила Галлериана сообщить о возможном изменении своего мнения по этому поводу и вскоре ушла.Дочь Зла: Лазурный пролог Вскоре Галлериан получил известие, что корабль, на котором находились его жена и дочь, попал в аварию, а сами Мира и Мишель утонули. После этого ПН достал Заводную куклу из дома Немезиды, а Почтальон принесла сосуд Ма. Украв ложку Марлона с душой Адама Мунлита внутри из комнаты вещдоков, ведьма придумала план, как использовать горе Галлериана и заставить его оказать помощь в поисках сосудов греха.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 7 Скандал Темной Звезды Чтобы заставить Адама содействовать ее замыслу, Ма солгала ему, что помещенная ей в Заводную Куклу таинственная душа - его возлюбленная Ева Мунлит.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 Затем ведьма взяла ложку и куклу с собой в особняк Галлериана, встретив его в комнате Мишель. После непродолжительного конфликта женщине удалось успокоить судью, и она напомнила собеседнику об их разговоре касательно сосудов греха и того, что он узнал о них из "Дочери Зла". Далее Ма показала Галлериану ложку Марлона как один из сосудов, рассказав о его краже из комнаты для улик. После спора на тему кражи доказательств Ма передала ему ложку и пояснила, что сейчас вместо демона Алчности в ней находится Адам Мунлит, который мог бы помочь Галлериану, стоит только заключить с ним контракт.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 7 Согласившемуся на это судье ведьма также отдала Заводную куклу, утверждая, что внутри заключена душа Мишель и говорить с ней будет возможно только при наличии ложки Марлона.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 Затем Ма вынудила его согласиться собрать для нее другие сосуды смертного греха, чтобы Галлериан смог загадать желание и воскресить свою дочьБуклет "Королевство Зла" - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 980 год. Когда Гусума Ярера отказался финансировать поиски сосудов, Галлериан начал использовать свое положение судьи - брать взятки для принятия определенного решения во время судебных заседаний - начав с помилования Бинди Фризиса, человека, стоящего за смертью Мишель и Миры. После этого Жорму Заско был устроен побег из тюрьмы, и Ма разместила его в Лунной лаборатории под лекарствами. Позже она навестила Галлериана в его кабинете и отметила, что было бы неразумно делать из Гусумы врага, простив Бинди. Они обсудили дальнейшие планы судьи по сбору сосудов, и Ма упомянула Нёзе Окто и наличие у него одного из них; она также предупредила Галлериана об осторожности при получении всех сосудов, утверждая, что они ненавидят собираться вместе. Позже ведьма сопровождала мужчину во время визита в особняк братьев Окто в Самадине. Быстро обнаружившим меч Венома гостям и попытавшимся его взять помешал Нёзе, назвав сосуд семейной реликвией и упомянув, что не принадлежащие к семье Окто рисковали попасть под ее влияние. В ответ Ма предположила, что катана не была настоящей фамильной реликвией, а всего лишь заменой от Анана Окто.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 8 Не сумев договориться с Нёзе, Галлериан и Ма ушли; по пути последняя высказала мужчине свое предположение, что демон Похоти внутри катаны уже дал наследнику Окто возможность очаровывать людей, как и даст Галлериану, если тот получит сосуд. Позже судья обвинил Нёзе в убийстве Медеи Кол и конфисковал меч Венома в качестве улики. Несколько дней спустя Ма наведалась к нему домой, вновь ожидая в комнате Мишель вместе с Заводной куклой. Когда Галлериан вошел в эту комнату той же ночью, ведьма поприветствовала его, и между двоими завязалась беседа. В ходе нее ведьма рассказала, что "Мишель" не воспринимает ее как "мама". На это Галлериан ответил, что из-за таких шуток он может разозлиться, судья попросил женщину выйти. Ма согласилась уйти только при условии, что получит меч Венома, и Галлериан незамедлительно передал его. Как только она подтвердила подлинность меча, Ма подбодрила Галлериана продолжать сбор сосудов греха. Оговорившись, что осталось только четыре, ведьма быстро поправила себя на "пять". В ответ на обеспокоенность судьи быть уличенным в краже улик она предложила хранить их вдали от посторонних глаз. Напоследок напомнив собеседнику держать ложку Марлона при себе, ведьма покинула комнату и лишь на мгновение задержалась, чтобы услышать, как Галлериан начал разговаривать с Мишель, после чего ушла из особняка.7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания - Дополнительная глава Позже она поглотила демона Похоти так же, как и остальных демонов.7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 7 Рок коррупции Вскоре Галлериан получил бокал Кончиты, закрыв ресторан "Кладбище". Задержавшись из-за метели, Ма созвонилась с ним и сообщила, что не сможет забрать его в тот же день и приедет только завтра. Но как только она добралась до места, то была недовольна, обнаружив Лича и Итера, нанятыми Галлерианом на работу, помня их в прошлом как лесных духов. Также судья объяснил, что ведьме запрещено приближаться к бокалу. Ничуть не растерявшись, женщина отметила, что это, вероятно, убережет ее от влияния демона, после чего снова вернулась к обсуждению Лича и Итера.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 9 thumb|278px|Ма говорит с Галлерианом о Шерцере Позднее Галлериан оправдал известную знаменитость Шерцера, обвиненного в нападении на женщину, а до Ма дошли слухи о связи подозреваемого с продолжившимися исчезновениями женщин в этом районе, но освещение этого непосредственно в СМИ было подавлено. Затем ведьма посетила особняк судьи и присоединилась к нему во время работы в кабинете; в то же время она завела разговор о гуляющих по городу слухах о деле исчезновения девушек и причастности к этому Шерцера, а также об умалчивании об этом в медиа. Когда судья спросил о достоверности информации, Ма ответила, что женщины могли быть проданы в рабство, отметив, что хоть Шерцер и был безвкусным и неприятным пижоном, но такое преступление бы не совершил. Удивившись злобной реакцией Галлериана на эта, женщина проводила судью взглядом, когда тот отправивился расследовать это дело.Продажный приговор. Побочная история - Галлериан Когда Галлериан собрал большую часть сосудов греха, позже Ма составила ему компанию на аукционе в Маистии ради приобретения двух из четырех зеркал Люцифении.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 9 В 982 году Ма убедила Галлериана построить театр в середине леса Тысячелетнего древа, чтобы хранить там сосуды.Буклет "Королевство Зла" - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 982 год Во время вспыхнувшей в Эвиллиосе войны, ведьма курировала строительство театра в лесу Тысячелетнего древа на средства судьи, намереваясь использовать технологии Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Вместе с Галлерианом они присутствовали при завершении возведения здания, дав ему название "Театр Зла", и также обговорили перенос сосудов в театр ради хранения их в безопасности. В какой-то момент Ма пообещала продолжить поиски судьи, если он умрет. Спустя месяц театр был готов, и туда были перенесены все сосуды, за исключением ложки Марлона. Внутри Ма в одиночку посмотрела фильм "Швея из Энбизаки", после чего отправилась в кабинет директора, где и была размещена коллекция, и поприветствовала Лича, пообещав не трогать бокал. С явной иронией ведьма предложила собеседнику выйти навестить его старых знакомых в лесу и положила ножницы Кайо к остальным сосудам.7 Грехов: Продажный приговор - Эпизод 10 Театр Зла После смерти Галлериана, наступившей в 983 году во время гражданской войны в Левианте, Ма унаследовала его коллекцию и забрала обугленную Заводную куклу из судейского особняка.Буклет "Королевство Зла" - Хроники Эвиллиоса - 983 год Несколько дней спустя она ушла в лес Тысячелетнего древа и гневно прогнала оттуда Ханму,7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 2 перенеся все сосуды в Театр Зла. Там она стала Садовницей.Буклет "Лес Зла" - Введение Сгоревшая Заводная кукла для сохранения своей жизни была присоединена к составляющим башни с сердцебиением, а Механизм, пробудившийся сосуд Алчности, начал поддерживать башню в рабочем состоянии.Башня с сердцебиением По мере пробуждения остальных сосудов Ма описывала их действия в своих заметках; примерно в это же время Хозяйка КладбищаХозяйка Кладбища - 庭師の野望　それも一興 今はこの身を　委ねてやろう いつかあいつも　胃袋の中 присягнула к ней на верность и стала обязана охранять Театр от нарушителей. Ма наблюдала, как из-за слухов о спрятанном в театре состоянии Галлериана в лес проникали нарушители, а Хозяйка Кладбища ловила и съедала их. Вскоре эту местность начали называть "Лесом Зла", где ведьма однажды в своих блужданиях наткнулась на алчного нарушителя и побеседовала на тему леса.Буклет "Лес Зла" Когда Заводная кукла была восстановлена и получила титул "Хозяйки Суда", Ма пообещала ей, что мечта Галлериана об Утопии станет правдой, если все сосуды греха соберутся вместе, таким образом подтолкнув куклу к тому, чтобы она продолжала поиски и исполнила желание своего "отца".Хозяйка Суда - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か Затем Ма написала несколько сценариев об Эвиллиосе и Семи Смертных Грехах, адаптировав их как фильмы для театра. Попавшего туда нарушителя ведьма пригласила посмотреть с ней несколько снятых картин и в процессе рассказала историю каждой. Спустя пятнадцать просмотренных фильмов Ма предложила посетителю принять участие в словесной игре, после чего тот был предан суду и приговорен к смерти Хозяйкой Суда.Буклет "Королевство Зла" Позднее один из нарушителей, Гаммон Окто, стал для театра разнорабочим и новым Садовником, познакомившись же с Ма,PV Фарс каприччио начал использовать свою способность Фиолетового Сна для помощи в написании сценариев.Буклет "Суд Зла" - Автобиография Также ведьма присутствовала, когда Гаммон выразил "желание" пересмотреть сценарий об утопии Куклы-директора на основе собственного видения. В 998 году Ма вместе с пробудившимися сосудами греха присоединилась к "судебному заседанию", назначенному Хозяйкой Суда, где на вопрос о местонахождении сосуда Гнева определила, что он, вероятно, в "ее" руках.Фарс каприччио - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Почти очищенная Со временем Ма поглотила демонов Гордыни и Чревоугодия, вытянув их из своих сосудов и удержав при себе душу Евы Мунлит, "демона Уныния".7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 6 Когда Немезида Судо стала диктатором Эльфегорта и применила Воздаяние, чтобы уничтожить лес Тысячелетнего Древа, ведьма защитила Театр Зла от взрывной волны своей магией.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 2 В следующем году Немезида наведалась в театр для прямого противостояния своей матери, и та поняла, что девушка заключила контракт с демоном Гнева. Ма встретила ее в большом зале и была крайне зла на Немезиду за уничтожение леса и восстановление "мальчика" разрушения для создания "Воздаяния". Немезида рассказала все о создании Воздаяния и упомянула, что убила Бруно, когда он вместе со своей организацией пришел остановить девушку от применения бомбы. Ма же подметила, что именно Бруно первоначально спас Немезиду, но была резко прервана гневным воскликом собеседницы. Также ведьма подняла тему попытки убийства своей дочери Николаем, рассказав об истинном содержании отданного ему приказа - убить девочку, а не заботиться о ней, как думала Немезида, хоть мужчина и сделал все с точностью до наоборот. Предположив, что дело было в его собственной дочери, Ма пригласила в комнату Почтальона и поведала о прошлом своей подчиненной как Лилит Балледольд. Далее Ма пояснила смысл приказа убить дочь - та выполнила свое предназначение, и ведьма просто хотела избавиться от нее, хоть и не озаботилась сделать это самостоятельно. Воспоминания Немезиды о доброте своей матери она благополучно отвергла как заблуждение, чтобы справиться с тем, что ее бросили, и указала на подсознательную попытку девушки убить Ма во время уничтожения леса. После этого женщина принялась душить Немезиду, приговаривая, что с силой шести поглощенных демонов она наконец убьет ее и заберет последнего демона, следуя своему желанию. Во время этой атаки Почтальон проткнула Ма в спину мечом Венома, приведя к проигрышу. Пока Немезида нацеливала на нее револьвер с пулей Мрачного Конца, ведьма горько пожалела, что не убила дочь во время рождения и не успела очиститься после извлечения Левии и Ирины, а также поглощения шести демонов, когда оставалось так немного сделать. Принятое Немезидой решение уничтожить мир, по мнению женщины, было связано с ее истинной природой как Левией, но девушка резко прервала собеседницу смертельным выстрелом. После смерти Ма все поглощенные демоны освободились и разделились;7 Грехов: Дуло Немезиды - 6 однако, благодаря Хозяйке Суда, ведьма смогла сохранить свою волю в самом близком на тот момент живом существе - Лилит.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 8 Отчаянное существование Во время странствий Рилиан по Третьему Периоду Ма внутри ее тела бездействовала. Когда принцесса, Сатериазис и Кайо пришли в Театр Зла для противостояния "Усыпляющей принцессе" Мишель Марлон, они столкнулись с Гаммоном и Галлерианом; Мишель в это же время играла с аномальными близнецами Адамом и Евой. С появлением Баники Кончиты Ма оказалась в компании шести из семи грешников-контракторов и воспользовалась возможностью поглотить их всех, вновь надеясь стать чистым существом. После чего ведьма взяла тело Рилиан под свой контроль. thumb|240px|Ма противостоит Аллену внутри духовного тела Рилиан Затем она покинула кабинет директора и наткнулась на Гаммона Окто, сражающегося с Алленом Авадонией и Немезидой. Атакованная Гаммоном, Ма легко и быстро отклоняла его атаки с помощью своих демонических сил.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 8 Попытка напасть на остальных с ее стороны была блокирована Евой. Пока ведьма ее дразнила, Адам неожиданно запустил цикл Re_birthday внутри театра. Отрастив крылья, Ма в теле Рилиан только успела выбраться из здания и улететь, как из театра образовался вихрь, угрожающий поглотить все в Эвиллиосе.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 9 Уже на земле она столкнулась с Алленом, отказывающимся сдать местоположение Немезиды. В процессе разговора среди прочего они обсудили природу "аномальных" и то, как женщина узнала об этом с помощью Черного ящика типа B на Кладбище. Сражаясь с Алленом, Ма также объяснила ему свое стремление подтвердить собственное существование, даже если бы это и привело к Концу Света.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 10 Во время их столкновения Немезида вызвала торнадо и заключила Аллена с Ма внутри; последняя вскоре парировала смерч своим собственным заклинанием. Затем она полетела к своей дочери и Аллену, но была остановлена Микаэлой, и постепенно почти каждая душа запела Заводную Колыбельную. После этого Немезида попыталась использовать технику обмена на Ма; пока та не поддавалась заклинанию и в свою очередь применяла его на Немезиде в процессе сражения, Аллен напал на ведьму с Мрачным концом, нарушив ее контроль над контракторами внутри своего тела. С рассеивающимся сознанием Ма отчаянно атаковала Немезиду, переместившую ее душу в Заводную Куклу в руках у Рилиан. Затем Немезида позволила ведьме забрать свое собственное живое тело и тем самым отказаться от контроля над принцессой. Далее Ма упала на землю в новой оболочке и погибла от удара, полностью прекратив свое существование, потому что Сет разорвал контракт с телом ее дочери.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Глава 11, Часть 1 Личность и черты характера Рожденная от слияния душ личность Ма представляла из себя сочетание содержащихся внутри нее личностей. Именно ее манера вести себя была схожа с Левией Баризоль, когда та была Эллукой Клокворкер. Поэтому она сохранила доброжелательное и апатичное отношение к окружающим со склонностью поддразнить; Ма так же не заботилась о принятых в обществе нормах, но при необходимости могла найти подход в любой ситуации. Со временем прямое манипулирование людьми с загадочными комментариями, неполной правдой, а иногда и откровенной ложью стало неотъемлемой частью ее поведения. Ведьма была достаточно экспрессивной и часто меняла свое настроение в зависимости от ситуации. Также она увлеклась курением длинной трубки. thumb|left|276px|Ма предается своей привычке курить Ма была эгоистична и стремилась творить зло, словно бы отражая души внутри себя. Хотя изначально женщина прославилась, оказывая людям помощь, порой проявляла признаки присутствия совести или даже была способна влюбиться, но стремление подтвердить собственное существование сделало ее беспринципной. Видимо, даже ее бескорыстные действия часто складывались из довольно эгоистичных причин. Это стало особенно заметно после извлечения Левии, когда Ма без колебаний занималась подстрекательствами к краже, коррупции и убийству, манипулируя и теми, кого считала своими настоящими друзьями. Чем больше ведьма погружалась в отчаяние, тем более злыми и эгоистичными становились ее поступки, пока она не пожелала уничтожить весь мир ради собственного спасения. Тем не менее, злоба Ма была напрямую мотивирована желанием жить как отдельное и ни от кого не зависящее существо. Понимая, что у нее нет ни души, ни прошлого, ни даже собственной личности, женщина стала одержима в попытках отыскать способы подтвердить свое существование и пережить приближающийся конец света. Это натолкнуло ее пожелать стать "чистым" существом без чужих составляющих своей души, пусть это и приведет к необходимости стать злой. После извлечения Левии из-за распада своего сознания ведьма только стала еще более безумной и к моменту своей гибели полностью погрузилась в достижение своей цели. Стремление Ма быть ни от кого не зависящей самой собой также проявлялось в пристрастии к истории. В своих странствиях женщина хотела найти свою собственную "историю" и прошлое, которые имел каждый в Третьем Периоде. Это побудило ее стать сценаристом и драматургом и в процессе записывать рассказы других людей об их приключениях в надежде, что это поможет ей отыскать рассказы о самой себе. Несмотря на это, Ма только разочаровалась, поверив, что просто вставляет себя в чужие истории, и не понимая, насколько ее собственные усилия вписали себя в летопись этого мира сами по себе. Ma was a deceptive and awful woman, using others to achieve her personal goals.Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ Booklet She was very expressive and often swung moods depending on how someone answered her. When amused, she chuckled more often and was always smiling; when denied what she wanted, she became visibly sullen and sometimes argumentative. To some extent, Ma showed signs of malicious intentions, giving off a threatening tone towards Gallerian's family when he initially refused to help her, although claiming that harming his family to get what she wanted wasn't her "style".The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Despite this, she played around with the impending demise of intruders to Evil's Theater, even stating she looked forward to their next meeting before the visitor was put on trial by the Master of the Court.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XV. Heartbeat Clocktower She similarly manipulated both Gallerian and his "daughter" to aid her in collecting the vessels of sin,Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か ... 理想郷（ユートピア）はこれでできるんですか？ showing no signs of remorse for lying to them.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter The vessels themselves were extremely important to her and she became bothered when Gallerian's plan for Utopia via the vessels was put into doubt.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos The playwright acted whimsy, lackadaisical, and playful towards Gallerian Marlon. Since meeting the judge, Ma would always become angry with him over little things and get into huge arguments over them.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 In spite of this, she openly referred to him as her friend.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgement of Corruption Like a child, she acted visibly excited when bringing up the vessels of sin or her "Daughter of Evil" film adaptation to him, and was intent to earn his support for both endeavors.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 After Gallerian lost his family, Ma supported Gallerian and encouraged him to collect the vessels for his daughter, albeit knowing that Michelle was dead and that he was under the delusion that the Clockworker's Doll was her. Similarly, she treated the Doll like it was alive and called herself its "mother", earning Gallerian's anger.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter She appeared to like her work as a playwright and wrote numerous screenplays while in Evil's Theater. After Gammon Octo joined their ranks, Ma collaborated with the man to create them, using his Purple Dream ability to great effect.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography She also was dedicated to writing down what transpired with the awakened vessels and considered each of them to have a "starring role", regardless of how big or small it really was.Evils Forest Booklet Ma had a smoking habit and usually kept a pipe in her sleeves for the occasion. Although repeatedly told by Gallerian not to smoke in his home, she ignored him and would smoke anyway.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Навыки и умения Известная как "Колдунья времени",Фарс Каприччио - 『時の魔導師』よ」 Ма была могущественной волшебницей, обладающей мощными чарами и магическим потенциалом двух сильнейших ведьм и богини. Несмотря на это, некоторое время она не могла использовать большую часть своей подавляющей силы, не в силах даже вызвать пламя или молнию по старой памяти. Тем не менее, ведьма все еще владела техникой обмена, чтобы перемещать души между телами.Семь грехов и воздаяний (история) - Зависть Спустя века после своего создания Ма вернула себе способности гипноза и магии ветра, а поменявшись телами с Кайо Судо, вновь обрела большую часть своих возможностей.7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки - Глава 1, Акт 2 Поглощение контракторов также усилило колдунью, подарив их силы.7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора - Chapter 8 Подобным образом Ма сохранила все знания и опыт душ, составивших ее волю, включая их огромные познания о магии, наследственном синдроме неконтролируемой злобы, богах, сосудах греха и обо всех произошедших с ними событиях. Она также была опытной писательницей, восстановившая и адаптировавшая многие исторические события региона Эвиллиос для показа в Театре Зла.Буклет "Королевство Зла" - Интро Благодаря содержащейся внутри себя душе богини, Ма являлась бессмертной, а безграничность ее магической силы требовала подходящего человеческого тела в качестве своего сосуда.7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро - Глава 3, Часть 2 Связь с другими персонажами Галлериан Марлон: Партнер и сын Ма. Решение покинуть его еще в детстве поначалу вызывало у нее сожаление, но Ма не испытывала к нему никаких материнских чувств. Вместо этого она стала для него близким другом, одновременно манипулируя Галлерианом во время их короткого романа и дальнейшего сбора сосудов греха. Несмотря на это, ведьма была разочарована скупым характером судьи и считала продажную тактику ведения судебных процессов отвратительной. Наслаждаясь частым поддразниванием Галлериана, позднее Ма нашла в его одержимой любви к Заводной Кукле очередную возможность позабавиться. Гаммон Окто: Один из обитателей Театра Зла, которому она передала свой пост Садовника. Зная его еще с армии, Ма достаточно хорошо ладила с Гаммоном, чтобы позволять ему ухаживать за ее садом и помогать ей в написании сценариев для фильмов; она находила его способность Фиолетового Сна, позволяющую ему видеть будущее и прошлое, очень полезной. Несмотря на это, ее тревожили его видения, предрекающие наступление конца света, когда все сосуды греха будут собраны. Хозяйка Кладбища: Также одна из обитателей Театра Зла. Ма рассматривала ее как полезного союзника в поиске сосудов греха и предполагала, что ее неутолимый голод поможет отпугнуть потенциальных воров. Хозяйка Суда: Еще одна обитательница Театра Зла. Из-за того, что Хозяйка Суда являлась директором театра, Ма находила ее полезной для достижения своих целей, а также ранее использовала для манипулирования Адамом и Галлерианом. Ведьма серьезно влияла на Хозяйку Суда, чтобы держать под контролем весь театр. Кайо Судо: Физическое тело Ма. Ведьма сочувствовала потере и неспособности Кайо оправиться от нее, уговаривая швею двигаться дальше, не зацикливаться на смерти своей семьи и использовать новое тело, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа. Несмотря на это, Ма обменялась с ней телами лишь ради собственной выгоды и сочла разумным использовать имя Кайо спустя века после ее смерти. Немезида Судо: Дочь Ма. Использовав Немезиду как сосуд для души Левии, Ма не видела в ней больше никакой пользы и даже сравнила с мусором, хотя и не постаралась убить своими силами. Также ведьма совершенно не интересовалась жизнью своей дочери после этого; когда Немезида пощадила ее в самом конце, Ма горько пожалела, что не убила ребенка при первой возможности. Почтальон: Подчиненная Ма. Даже не задумываясь, насколько Лилит из-за ее вмешательства стала похожа на куклу, после чего стала Почтальоном, Ма открыто доверяла ей как своей прислужнице и часто поручала той ответственные серии задач. Это доверие сделало ее уязвимой, когда Почтальон предала свою хозяйку. Ханма Балледольд: Ученик Ма. Она нисколько не сожалела о том, что сделала с его дочерью, а также не прекращала манипулировать Ханмой и использовать в своих целях; когда тот ослушался ведьму в случае с Немезидой, они расстались, будучи в плохих отношениях. Несмотря на это, они достаточно дружно ладили друг с другом большую часть своего сотрудничества. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Ма произошло от титула Ма с дополнительным значением "Мем Алеф", с идентичными значением и названием. *Во вселенной Хроник имя Ма также означает "madoushi" и "мать"; первое является производным от 魔導師 (madoushi) - японское слово со значением "волшебник". *Интересно, что слог "Ма" корневой звук слова "мать" во многих романских языках. Любопытно *В буклете "Королевство Зла" Ма предлагает читателю раскрыть свою личность путем разгадки головоломки, чтоб узнать следующие за слогом "Ма" буквы в ее имени; после решения загадки ее личность определяется как "Волшебник" (Magician). *В клипе "Дуло Немезиды" появление Ма дополняется текстом "Mother"(Мать) на заднем плане, и фрагмент "her" окрашен в красный цвет, пока остальное записано черным цветом. *Она делит день рождения со своим Вокалоидом - 30 января.Расписание выходов "Дочери Зла" 2013 - Календарь 2013~2014 *В "Эпос о Зле: Фанбук "Дочь Зла" Ма была признана японскими фанатами 19-ым по популярности персонажем в серии "Дочь Зла" наряду с Мариам Футапье, Эйль Фризис, Прим Марлон, Аркатуаром Марлоном, Баникой Кончитой и Демоном Чревоугодия. Галерея Концепт-арт= Maconceptart.png|Концепт-арт одежды Ма от Ичика JudgmentColorCharacter.png|Профайл Ма в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор Joc_concept_art1.jpg|Концепт-арт Ма из ранобэ |-| Песни= 3.png|Ма и Эллука Клокворкер в своих двух телах, показанные в Хроносаге Magician luka.PNG|Ма в песне Фарс каприччио MuzzleMaMother.png|Ма в песне Дуло Немезиды MothyPVMa.png|Ма в песне Хозяин Райского Ддвора |-| Книги= FifthEllukaIrinaMa.png|Ма появляется в 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро TailorMaKayo.png|Ма обменивается телами с Кайо в 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки TailorMaDemon.png|Ма и Демон Зависти в новелле YoungGallerianMaNovel.png|Появление Ма в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор JoCMaGallerianDrunk.png|Ма поддерживает нетрезвого Галлериана в ранобэ Heavenlyallenandma.jpg|Ма внутри Рилиан в 7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского Двора |-| Манга= MaJoCmanga2.png|Ма из "Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian" QuartetsGallerianMa.png|Ма в своей повседневной одежде из манги MaLukanaBodyQuartets.png|Ма в теле Луканы из манги Злодейский квартет MaBlackhairQuartets.png|Ма в теле Кайо из манги |-| Разное= 399633 2574468519323 1182603831 32155018 695522965 n.jpg|Профиль Ма из "Capriccio Farce" (иллюстрация Painter Brioche) GallerianMaIchika.png|Комикс с участием Ма и Галлериана от Ичики GallerianMaComicIchika.png|Комикс с Ма и Галерианом от Ичики MaGallerianIchika.png|Комикс с участием Ма и Галлериана от Ichika JudgmentNovelAd.jpg|Ма в анонсе 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Иллюстрация Ма из 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор от Тамары |-| В цвете= Tumblr_p6ozv34qsA1ugvr7qo1_500.png|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы w-9gvFC8PXM.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы _e_c__ma_and_young_gallerian__joc_2__by_matryoshka_ruth-dahs9d4.png|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 1530569928.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Cdc437b44decf11174c03ec970e255f2.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы E_c_ma_and_drunk_gallerian_joc_5_by_matryoshka_ruth-db2vy8y.png|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы 1530569939.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы QY7h17iN1tM.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Появления Ссылки }}en:Ma es:Ma Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Megurine Luka Категория:Пробудившийся сосуд Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Театр зла Категория:Похоть Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Гордыня Категория:Зависть Категория:Уныние Категория:Алчность Категория:Гнев